Eternal Boondocks
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: Different stories, created by me. I don't own Boondocks, but found it quite fun to create some of my own. Read&Review, if you would.
1. Toaster Strudel Debate

Eternal Boondocks

Though the Boondocks world has ended, I've come up with a way to create my own tales. This was one of my favorite shows, and I was sad when they ended it. So here it goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: I do not own Boondocks, and am not making any profit off of these stories**

**Tale/Episode 1: Toaster Strudel Debate**

He sat on the couch listening to Riley's game, while he was attempting to read a story for school. Though he saw no purpose in reading a novel that scarcely had meaning to the topic they were studying.

Huey looked up from his book, to the clock.

'Hmm, almost time for breakfast' Huey thought to himself.

He stood up, and walked into the kitchen. Huey went to the freezer, and put the last Toaster Strudel in the toaster. Then he looked to the small packet of icing, which always seemed to not have enough icing in it to cover the entire Strudel like on the commercial. As Riley would say "That's gay! How you goin' not put enough icin' in the thing...THAT'S IT, I AIN'T NEVER EATIN' ANOTHER TOASTER STRUDEL AGIN'".

Though what Riley had said wasn't true, he immediately came back for the third to last one after that. Huey headed back to the fridge, and began to search for the orange juice.

As he found it, he heard the toaster strudel pop up. Then the unmistakable sound of the packet being empty, and then there was Riley about to bite into Huey's toaster strudel.

It wasn't like Huey to be violent when it came to food, but something inside of him. Something just snapped.

"OW" Riley exclaimed.

Huey had thrown a fork into Riley's hand.

"What you do dat' for" said Riley.

"We agreed, I get the last Strudel" said Huey.

"I ain't never agree to nuttin' " said Riley.

Huey took out a tape recorder lodged in his pocket, and clicked play. "I Riley give Huey the last Toaster Strudel. Aw! That's a bitch move Huey" the tape recorder shut off.

Riley laughed a little.

"It still a bitch move, now I takes that back...and I'm eatin' this Strudel" said Riley.

As Riley reached for the Strudel again, Huey shot Riley's hand with his bee-bee gun.

"What the hell" yelled Riley.

"Boy watch your mouth" yelled Grandad from the opposite room.

Huey turned his attention back to Riley, who with his good hand had picked up the Toaster Strudel and which was about to enter his mouth.

"Don't even think about it" said Huey.

Riley's eyes turned slightly to the side where Huey stood, his bee-bee gun pointed to Riley's head.

"You'd shoot a nigga' for bitin' a Strudel" asked Riley.

Huey's face was emotionless, and his eyebrows moved in an angry position.

"That'd be really gay my nigga" said Riley.

A vein in Huey's head twitched. Riley began to lower his mouth on the Strudel, and Huey shot. The bee-bee bead hit him so hard, Riley flew into the wall. The Strudel hung in air, and both brother's ran towards it.

Huey began to shoot repeatedly, Riley began to dodge like mad. Riley grabbed a bee-bee gun from the knife drawer, shooting back at Huey.

"You ain't gettin' that Strudel Huey" yelled Riley.

Huey ran out of ammo first, but Huey hit Riley upside the head with the bee-bee gun.

"Ah! AY, THAT ONE HURT" said Riley.

He went to grab the Strudel, but Riley grabbed Huey's foot and threw him as far as he could.

"That's how we real niggas do it" said Riley then going for the Toaster Strudle.

However Huey suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and kicked Riley squarely in the jaw. Riley straight into the wall, and cracked a picture of their parents.

"Great, look what you did...now we'll be in loads of trouble, goin' and brakin' mom and dad's picture" said Riley.

"Boys, what are you-" Granddad looked at the cracked picture, and then to the Toaster Strudel.

"Granddad, I can-" "It's all Huey's fault Granddad" said Riley bringing up some fake tears in his eyes. "I tried to tell him, but he wouldn' listen...an' he wen', and try to kick me through the wall" said Riley at Granddad's feet.

Huey looked at Riley incredulously, and then at Granddad startled that he actually believed Riley.

"You really belive-" "To your room" said Granddad pointing out the kitchen.

Riley smiled secretively, and stood up as Huey walked out of the room.

"I think I'll jus' finish dis'" said Riley heading to the Toaster Strudel.

"Go to your room" said Granddad again.

"But I didn' do nuttin'" said Riley.

"I'll beat that ass if you don't go" said Granddad.

"I'd like to see you try" mumbled Riley.

"What was that" yelled Granddad.

"Don't beat me Granddad!" yelled Riley running out of the room.

Granddad went to get the broom, and sweep up the remains of the picture (which had fallen to pieces).

"This is all your fault Huey" said Riley.

Huey did not reply, perhaps it was his fault...after all, if he hadn't gone food crazed they wouldn't have been sent upstairs. However, in all reality Riley wouldn't get in as much trouble as he would.

_'Guess we aren't having breakfast'_ Huey thought to himself.


	2. Narnia Ain't For Real Niggas

Summary: Riley is going to school to watch Narnia, and after a bad experience once with a movie with talking animals he declares he won't watch it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: I do not own Boondocks, and am not making any profit off of these stories**

**Tale/Episode 2: Narnia Ain't For Real Niggas**

**(Some Parts Narrated By: Huey Freeman)**

"I heard you're suppose to be watching Narnia today in your class Riley" said Jazmine.

"What! Huey you lied to me" said Riley.

"Grandad told me to convince you to come to school" said Huey.

"It's a good movie, I'm sure you'll enjoy it" said Jazmine smiling.

"That was a bitch move Huey, you know very well why I don't watch that fake ass Easter Bunny shit" said Riley.

Pause! This is a very important detail you'll need to know to understand exactly why Riley doesn't like watching those movies.

When we were younger Grandad had us watch a movie on Easter, you wouldn't have heard of it. It was when Riley still had dreams, however all at once they were crushed.

See what Riley expected was for the Easter Bunny to live throughout the movie, and be happy like Granddad had promised. Granddad had said the movie was "_**Easter Bunny 2: Living Free**_", to Riley's disappointment it was actually _**"Easter Bunny I: Call Of The Forest"**_. Riley had liked the second one, but our parents hadn't shown Riley the first one for a reason.

You see, throughout the entire movie the Easter Bunny is in a happy forest fully of happy fake talking animals. Then the movie has a twist where a toxic gas spill comes through the forest, and no matter how fast the bunnies all hopped. All of them died, and the Easter bunny died worst of all in the ending.

When he'd saved the forest, he gets shot. Then all the little animals scurried away, and there went Riley's dreams. That was the day every movie that had some sort of talking animal in it "fake ass Easter Bunny shit".

"Give it a chance" said Jazmine.

"Naw! Ain' no damn bunny deserve that, the only thing I gots to say bout' that bunny is dat' he wen' out a real nigga" said Riley.

"But, Narnia doesn't have anything to do with bunnies" Jazmine stated hopefully.

"Does it have talking animals in it" asked Huey as they continued to walk.

"Yes, but no talking bunnies" said Jazmine.

"It's fake then" said Riley.

"You should see it, the third one is coming out soon" said Jazmine.

"Dat's a rip off den', if we watchin' the firs' one...then we wastin' our time" said Riley.

"It's a really good movie Riley" said Jazmine.

"No it ain't, Real niggas don't see fake stuff" said Riley.

"Riley, come on now...it was just a movie" said Huey.

"Don't be hatin' on the Easter Bunny, Huey. All you ever do is hate, Easter Bunny went out a real nigga" said Riley hurrying off ahead of them.  
>"What was that about" asked Jazmine.<p>

"Riley had a bad experience with movies when we were kids" said Huey.

"What happened" asked Jazmine.

"I'd rather not explain" said Huey.

Riley sat down in his class, and looked around the classroom unhappy.

"I hate Easter" mumbled Riley.

"Why hate it?" piped a white boy, named Marvin.

Marvin was the same height as Riley, wore round glasses, was white, and had freckles around his nose.

"Easter's a bunch of fake ass-" "shit, you've told me this before Riley" said Marvin.

"Why don't you go an' bug someone else for a change, aye Marvin" said Riley annoyed.

"We're about to watch Narnia" said Marvin.

"Narnia's fake, lion's can't talk...ask Huey" said Riley.

"Spare me Riley, you wouldn't know real if it bit you in the back...you're fake" said Marvin.

"What you call me" said Riley standing up.

"I said, you're fake...like a fake nigga as you might say" said Marvin.

"Mind saying that again" asked Riley.

"Fake-" Marvin was thrown out the window.

"Riley Freeman" said the teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Kinworth" said Riley.

"Did you just throw little Marvin Hamilton out the window" asked Ms. Kinworth.

"Only cause he said he wanted a bettah' view of the tree, and may me throw him out the window" said Riley.

"Well then...take your seat, and watch Narnia with the others" said Ms. Kinworth.

"I can't do dat' Ms. Kinworth" said Riley.

"Why is that now Riley" asked Ms. Kinworth.

"'Cause, Narnia ain't for real niggas" said Riley.

"What did you just say" asked Ms. Kinworth.

"Narnia ain't for real niggas" repeated Riley.

"Riley Freeman, did you just use the n word" said Ms. Kinworth.

"Which one" asked Riley.

"The N word" said Ms. Kinworth.

"You mean nig-", but before Riley could finish his sentence.

Riley was sitting in the principal's Office, waiting for Granddad.

"Where's Riley" asked Jazmine as she and Huey walked home.

"Got in trouble with Ms. Kinworth today" said Huey.

"But why" asked Jazmine.

"For not wanting to watch a movie about four kids who are either in their teen years or not, playing a game of hide-and-seek who are taken out of the World War II London into a fake fairy-tale realm with magical proportions, in which woodland creatures can talk and mythological creatures roam hills...but wait! There's more! They follow a talking lion around, to stop some white witch controlling this world they call Narnia" said Huey.

"Wow! Did you watch the movie Huey" asked Jazmine.

"Why would I watch a movie that is inferior to my intellectual views" said Huey.

"Oh...I don't know, it just sounded like it" said Jazmine.

For once in my life, I was in a bit of agreement with Riley. Riley may have been right, Narnia...is in no possible way, for real niggas.


End file.
